Lost & Found
by nathy.faithy
Summary: If by any chance Connor had acidentaly fallen into Sunnydale with Holtz, what would have happened? An encounter happens, Slayer and vampire son face to face. Will Buffy be able to lead him to the right path?
1. Prologue

**_There are some things we cannot dismiss:_**

**_First,_**** _ the love of a soulmate, no matter how far the person is, your heart is still linked with them._**

**_Second, a father will do absolutely everything for his son, including going to the Gates of Hell._**

**_Third, a son will recognize his mother by her voice and love, and there's no way to dismiss that._**

**_Forth, love is a powerful weapon, so is the truth. _**

**_When these elements are combined, a fifth is made:_**

**_Home. _**


	2. Hope

**_Angels Bedroom  
_**

It's was just one of these day where I feel like crap and wish I was never born. Because being a two centuries old guy, didn't help me save my poor baby son from Holtz claws. Now heavens only know where Connor might be.

If it's possible to feel anymore denigrated, hopeless and terrified please let me know, because right now that's pretty much it.

I can't even call Buffy, for mercy God what would I tell her?

"_Oh, Buffy, grá, by the way I have a son now_." It would kill her. Lately Cordy is the one who gives me info about her, I heard she's having a tough time dealing with coming back, home, work and slaying, but Cordy says she's working well her darkness, like that gives me any rest, I know that through my dreams how tired she is and we have being communicating a lot on them, if so she must know by now a lot of things, and I'm happy everything I have the opportunity of spending my night in her arms even if is only a dream.

I closed my eyes, sheltering myself from the world, I need her, and that's here I would find her, my tears where gone by now, countless tears. I held the last piece I had from my baby boy in my arms, his bear.

_There's where she found me, curly up in a ball holding my son's bear and crying myself out._

_"Angel" She whispered, touching my face, and caressing my hair. I moved so I was lying on her tights and hugging her legs._

_"It's ok, Angel, I'm here. Tell me about your son." Suddenly I was sitting looking at her._

_"Yes. Your baby boy, how is him?" When Buffy saw the look in his eyes she was absolutely true she would never, ever have a chance of stealing a glimpse of my son. _

_"Wow, Angel, I'm so sorry" She said clutching me in a strong hug. I left my tears fall while she sooths me of my internal pain. Something I can't simple put an end. _

_"We'll find him, together, you'll see." And for some unspoken reason I believe her, I trust that she and I would find him."_

I woke up in sweat and tears, but I was calm, she had given me some hope.

**_Quor-Toth:_**

Meanwhile Holtz had baby Connor asleep in his arms, suddenly he felt lost on the demon dimension, he was alone and with a baby, hopefully it wouldn't take long for him to figure out how to get the hell out of there.

He wish we had the force to end once and for all the baby's live, but the idea of teaching him how to hate his own father and nature was way too much better for him.

**_Buffy's House:_**

If there was a way of working up the darkness, I certainly found it, dreaming with Angel always calmed me, but dreaming with a crying Angel and a perfect baby boy it was way out of my league.

I left the house after kissing Dawn on the check, getting a quick juice and heading out for work, becoming a PI was the best idea the gang ever had. Truth be told I love working as a PI, paper work is boring but I'm much better on streets. I can simply do both jobs, being a slayer and a PI and get paid for it.

Spike, Tara and Will were leaving with me and Dawn, weirdly the peroxide blonde vampire decided to work in a bar at night, says that he can drink, kill vampires and court chicks, is good having him around, a pain sometimes but a good friend, wasn't for him I truly wouldn't be where I am now. First months of my coming back where hard, and all I wanted to do was die, but Spike was there, he helped me see the "light", funny though is that he make me believe I was worth living in the world and that I could find heaven in earth as well. Like always, the dumbass was right, I had found, lost and found my heaven again on Angel and my friends.

**_Quor-Toth:_**

Holtz noticed that in last than four days than "Stephen" had grow from a small baby to a rugrat, as the weeks passed he started walking, talking and buying all the lies he made about Angel, his family, Darla, his friends, Buffy and the slayers.

"Father, why did they do it?" Stephen asked Holtz, trying to understand why so his father felt so much hatred over something that had happened centuries ago.

It was the six week and now Stephen was exactly 14 years old, now he felt hate for his biological father, his family, and the slayers sluts Holtz had mentioned, for him it was hideous to have a slayer with such a pure power loving a dead thing.

Two weeks later the portal opened itself and both teenage and elderly end up in the last place they could possible imagine.

**_Sunnydale Cemetery:_**

"Father" I called looking around, walking. Following a noise he found a woman fighting with some creatures. She was good, perfect he would dare say. In less than three minutes the five vampires were dust, suddenly he was on the ground, with quick movements he killed the vampire over him, coughing a little, he was about to get up when he saw a female hand extended to him.

"Are you ok, boy?" She asked him nicely.

"I'm cool. Can you please tell me where am I?" He said getting up with getting her hand, looking her up and down.

"Sunnydale and I'm Buffy." He could believe that, she, that beautiful and apparently lethal creature was a vampire slut? No, Holtz had to be wrong about it, about everything; he didn't want to buy that, not for Buffy the nice lady eager to help him.

" My name is" He trailed is thought for a moment, and captured the memory where Holtz had told him that his real name was Connor, than was the name the monster had choose him. "Connor" With that he smile and extended his hand to greet her.

"Nice meeting kiddo, you seem lost, need a hand?" He felt the urge to trust her, he could understand way but it was like he knew her, something inside him said that on contrary of everything his father had said Buffy could be trusted.

"Yes" He said. "I lost my father and just came out from a demon dimension; I could use some guidance, especially if you know about the dangers of the night."

"You just found the right girl" She said, putting her coat around his shoulders, he looked astonished to her, not understanding why she was being so nice to him.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this first chapter, I was thinking on a one-shot, but certainly it will be a little bit bigger than that, let me know what you think ;)

Kisses,

Nat


	3. Meeting Connor

They walked side by side until they reached her house.

"Home, sweet, home" The blonde woman said, until then Connor had his mind on the past, on the things he had learned from Holtz, he was soon noticing that all his "father's" babble had been a lie or something close to it. There was simply no way Buffy could be bad.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Buffy smile gracefully to him as he entered her house.

"Buffy is that you?" said a voice he didn't knew yet.

"Yup is me, and" She started saying while Connor took a look on his surroundings, "this cute guy here is Connor".

"This is a very interesting cage, how did you manage doing it?" Buffy looked at him surprised, her sister couldn't believe on what he had just asked.

"Honeybee, this is not a cage" He looked dumbfounded at her, lifting his eyebrows "It's a house, a home, you know" Said Dawn.

"Forgive me miss, but I've never seen something like these, is remarkable. In Quor-Toth there was nothing alike" He said touching he walls. It was too much for him.

"Quor-Toth? I've never heard of such a place."Replied Buffy. "But that really does not matter, why you don't go with Dawn she will show you the bathroom, I'll get some clothes for you I must have something from ex-boyfriends in my closet.

Dawn smiled at him and he followed her upstairs, Buffy closed the door and thought with herself where she had seem the small smirk he had gave to Dawn, it wasn't only that's was troubling her, she had this felling off familiarity with him, and his eyes told so many histories, and not good ones, she had seem troubled eyes before, and these boy were so alike him that scared her, she could fell the fear of begin loved and cared right on his surface, if she didn't looked closed enough she would lose him fast, right after his shower and the girls asleep, well he need help, and she wasn't gonna deny it.

"Buffy?" Asked Dawn "Where did you found him? He looks so much like.." She trailed off.

"I know.. there's something about him Dawnie and I'm going to figure out what it is" She went to her sister gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head "Get some sleep darling, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Love you." Said Dawn after kissing her sister on the check and disappearing to her room. "Owo, Buff he's in your bathroom." She said before closing the door, Buffy went to her own room and looked on her bottom drawer, she knew that there should have a pair of Angel or Riley, nowadays even Spike or Xander for sleepovers. She got Angel's it was a white t-shirt and cotton trousers, and some socks, tomorrow she could buy him some things. She opened the bathroom door and found the boy looking at his reflection, like he had never seen before.

"Here you go, some clothes and a toil, do you need anything else? Like an explanation?" She asked tentatively for him, he left a single tear fall from his eyes, he couldn't understand, why she was being so nice, like a friend or a mother.. something he never had.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She said looking at him, when he didn't say anything she pushed him for a hug and for the first time in his life he felt his walls starting to coming down, he left himself fell something else than hate towards everything. And suddenly he started crying and as a mother would do for its son, Buffy sat down onto the floor and lend him to cry holding on her knees.

He ended up crying himself to sleep, Buffy stood there caressing his dirty and tangled hair, and for some god knows reason it didn't bother her, she woke up on her bed, and she could her talking downstairs, she took a quick shower and went down to found a very interesting vision, her sister was sitting reading a paper while Connor now completely showered and more lighter apparently was pouring coffee.

"Well it's supposed to be so horrible?" He asked almost spitting the coffee out. Dawn looked at him and smirked, he looked at her waiting for a descent answer but it came from Buffy "Depends, perhaps you're more a chocolate kinda guy; or you can always put some sugar on it, hardly someone takes it black, that's just me."

"Hum" He simply said.

"Guess what?" Again he simply looked at both sisters. "We are going shopping!" dawn was suddenly up and going look for her bag and Buffy was expecting any sort of answer of the boy, although he simply seemed lost. "Gosh Connie, you're no fun at all!" She said playfully to him dragging him with her. After some minutes they were around Sunnydale city, searching for clothes suitable for him and a haircut, he was indeed enjoying their company. He had throw out the idea of leaving after they sleep the moment he woke up. Buffy was still there with him, keeping him safe and guarded, like someone who loves another would; Holtz was wrong and he had proved that himself.

He picked her up and lied her down onto her bed and for the first time he showered, lending the water to wash his worries, his fears, his sorrows, his cuts and bruises, he now wanted a new life, he didn't what to run for his past, he need to know them and discover who his father really was; he was absolutely sure Buffy could lead him to the true. It was hours before they went lunch, now with a new haircut, though with the same length and some various type of things a guy could need they sat down, Connor observed their faces and was still trying to understand why the girls had him so easily around.

"So, how it was work yesterday?" Asked Dawn "Any bad guys?" Connor paid attention to the conversation aside and saw Buffy eyes flash a felling he hadn't see yet, it was fear.

"Buffy?" Alarmed Dawn called her. "What happened?"

"One thing is fighting demons, vampires and apocalypses Dawnie, another completely different is to see human beings able to do hurt…" Dawn and Buffy were a bit surprised when Connor put an arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Thanks dear." Buffy said resting her head into his shoulder, she closed her eyes for a moment and it was like Angel was surrounding her. She opened her eyes and got up, smiled to both of them; Walking in front leaving the two younger teenagers behind.

"Okay, that was incredible. Have no idea of what you did, but she.. is difficult to get her so calm and relax around someone, well except for Angel." Dawn babbled.

"Angel?" Connor inquired surprised that Dawn knew him.

"He was Buffy's first lover. It was epic. Whenever you have the time I can give you my mind about it, unless you don't like stories." The girl said waiting for his comments.

"Are you kidding me? I love stories. I'd like to know why she seems so sad." He said looking

"Sad?" Dawn frown "You think?" She spoke worried.

"Her eyes, she tries to hide it, but you have to be a very good reader. She's very good on hiding; she masks it with her smiles and charms. But I saw a glimpse of this woman yesterday the first moment she looked at me. I didn't know if I got her hand to help me up or if I hugged her from all the dangers around the world, your sister looked so broken." Connor said, giving his piece of mind about the blonde slayer.

"You looked like him, like Angel. She saw that, believe it's quite impossible not to see that." Said Dawn.

"Will you tell me their story?" He asked almost reaching the car, Buffy had already loaded.

"Yes." They both smiled at each other and got in.

"We have to check something with Giles and later I have to go to the Station and patrol, wanna come Conn?" She asked.

"Yeah, is not like I'm doing anything." He said excited.

"Well, welcome to the Scooby Gang than. I work mostly with the books and the witches." Dawn said proudly.

"Witches?" He said almost scared.

"Don't worry Connor their on our side." Buffy pulled the car on their garage and they got out, Connor wasn't sure what to do now with clothes and shoes. He was about to ask them when Buffy said:

"We got a surprise for you, considering we didn't know how long you were going to stay we built a new room, Willow and Tara actually they came earlier today…" She was saying when he questioned:

"You got me a room?"

"Well sure silly" said a voice he didn't new yet. "What else should we do, let you keep the leaving room? A redheaded asked him with a bright smile on her face.

"Connor this is Willow, Will this is Connor." Buffy introduced them. "Well, look at this, how handsome you are!" He actually blushed searching Buffy with his eyes.

"Hi." Said another girl, as charming as the redheaded, now Will for him. "I'm Tara, Willow girlfriend."

"Hi." Connor answered felling comfortable around them.

"See how scaring our witches can be?" Dawn mocked. Connor laughed following the four women inside.

In less than two weeks he was already part of the Scooby Gang, a great pupil for Giles, he simply love to read and help with ancient languages, a great older brother for Dawn whenever she had a problem there he was to back her up, an interesting subject for the two loving witches, a second Bit for Spike and his Britishness, Xander best pal and Anya's torment, since he had figure out she was terrified of bunnies he wouldn't lose a joke about. As for Buffy she was pretty much used to have him around, it was like he had always been there.

It amused Dawn as well, although sometimes he looked distance, though Connor was way lighter than the first day she had seen him, bit by bit, as would put Spike, he was letting them know about himself.

Though he was not prepared yet for dealing with Spike discover. It was the first time he saw the boy, lucky Buffy was not around. He told him right away that he knew he was his sire son, although he didn't bought the fact of the boy being Darla's son as well, he didn't smell like her, his blood called simply for two people he knew well, the slayer and the big of a Poof he had of a sire, the boy was stronger than he knew.

By know he had heard pieces of stories, never from Buffy's mouth, he unconsciously would call her Ma, a Gaelic word for mother, because that what she had became in his eyes.

**_Meanwhile in Angel Investigations_**

Angel had been doing what he could to find his baby boy, but nothing, no clues left.

His dreams were driving him crazy, all of them include Buffy the forgotten day and "their" baby son, because everytime he would turn the day back in the dream something different happened, once the baby was created and Buffy was able to keep him without any memories of the day, and she had left knowing absolutely nothing, and a another case cenario his baby was born and Buffy died, yet another was where Angel receive his baby after some months, and the worst was when they were both dead.

Cordelia watched him with pity. Her boss would fed properly and would sleep either it was time to get reinforcement.

"Wesley, I'm done with it! I'm calling her." The older watcher looked surprised, but the rest of the Fang Gang agreed with her comment.

"We are calling hurricane Buffy." Lorne smiled, he was dying to meet this small woman that had captured the vampire's heart and apparently would be the only one to wake him up.

Fred picked up the phone and started dialing and the other line it was heard:

"Hi, you called to the Summers..." – Before the message could continue someone answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, may I speak with Buffy Summers?

"Buffy? Phone for you!"

"Hey Tara, who is it?"

"I don't know." Tara said shaking her head.

"Hello."

"Buffy?"

"Cordy?"

"I know I shouldn't probably be calling you, because you have your own problems and so, but I'm really worried about him Buffy, he won't eat right or sleep, he just works and broods, he's dying and I'm scared." Buffy heard Cordelia speak and breathe heavily.

"I'll be there in some hours, just have to check everything with Dawnie and Connie, and I'll be there."

"Thanks" And they both hung up.

**_Sunnydale Connor's Room_**

Dawn had just got in and found Connor lying down on his chest reading a book. She lied on his side and watched him for some minutes before saying:

"Are you ready to hear the tale?" Connor closed his book rapidly and looked to his now formal sister, after all Willow had the splendid idea of creating an ID, passport card, birth certificate and all other documents he could possible need, after also putting Buffy as his adoptive mother and with no better ideas she put Angel as a father, knowing that if anything happened with her Dawn and Connor would be on her ex-lovers responsibility.

"Sure sis." He was abusing on the Irishness he had founded so easily to use, and that also connected him with his real father, according to Giles he was almost a master in old languages. Dawn was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, sorry about interrupting your little reunion here, but I'm need in LA." Buffy said.

"Ma, what happened?" Connor asked like he had been doing for the last couple of weeks, it was weird to think that about a month ago he would never even dare calling her otherwise than Buffy; but now it was like breathing completely natural.

Buffy smiled and went to them gave them a hug, a kiss and said a simply word:

"Angel." Going out she smiled and winked.

"It's this about my father?" He asked surprised.

Dawn laughed before saying "You took seriously the whole fake ID, hum?" She stopped and put a hand on his "Yes it is."

**_Angel's Room_**

"Angelcakes, everyone is worried about you. Come on big man, we need you well, how are we supposed to find Connor without you?" Lorne asked in his usual happy mood.

"Leave me alone Lorne, please I'm begging." He said.

"Well be aware that someone is coming to take you out of that misery".

"What you mean with that?"

"I would at least shower." Said Lorne leaving him. He sure needed a shower, deciding to listen to his friend comment he got into the shower and lost himself in thoughts. He got out dressed and fall into the bed, he was so tired. Far away he thought he listen to a very angry Buffy saying:

"Where is he?"

**_Hotel Hyperion Hall_**

A small woman, blonde long hair, jeans, boots, t-shirt and a jacket stormed through the door.

"Where is he?"

"That was fast." Comment Cordy.

"I told you all I need to do was talk to Dawn and Connor, and the trip takes at least two hours, the traffic was light so I made it faster."

"Did you just say Connor?" Everyone asked her.

"Yes, I did, he's like a.. hum.. an adoptive son." She said uncomfortable with their stare.

"How does he look like, his age?" Asked Wesley.

"I'm not here to talk about my son and sister, I came because you needed me, so where the heck is Angel?" She cut them waiting for someone to tell her about her long lost lover.

"Better be prepared, a couple months he lost his son." Informed Gunn, who she had recognized and so had him, so he smiled, and said:

"Come on Anne, I'll take you there." The woman smirked and followed him.

"By the way, Connor looks alike Angel." Buffy said, climbing the stairs.

"Is good to see you again, girl! Thought you're dead, gladly you're not. Do you really think your Connor, might be ours..?

"I know. I can feel it. I just couldn't send him back the way he was Charles, the boy was a wreck, so scared, afraid to let people in. And he felt hatred about vampires, it took him weeks to start talking with Spike and accept him, once he did, I knew I could work on sending him back to LA." Gunn felt like she was about to cry.

"Except the fact that you love him as yours, hum? Not so easy to let go." He hugged his friend and gave her a pick on the face wishing a good luck.

Buffy saw Gunn disappearing through the corridors and stairs, she knocked but no one answered, so she gently opened the door to find a broken Angel sleeping curly up in a ball, whispering Connor name and hers, he starting moving a little like he was trying to reach someone, Buffy caught his hand and lied down on his side holding him. He clutched into her crying, Buffy just held him back, doing soothing noises, using some words she had learn with Connor in Gaelic to calm him down.

"Grá, you're speaking Gaelic" He said in a whimper holding her closed to him, breathing her essence. He couldn't understand how she could possibly smell like his soon, not a babies smell any longer but still his son essence.

"He's save Angel, Connor has been save for about four months and baby I really need you to eat something, you're image is scaring. He'll be home as soon as I get you to eat properly and…"

"He has being all this time with you? Is he ok? Is he happy? Healthy?" He asked in a worried tone, frowning.

Buffy kisses the adorable frown he had made, scared to death about his baby boy.

"He's fine, I'm going to grab something for you to eat, more like a lot of something you need to drink and hum.. asked something for me and the gang. I'll be right back, ok?" She said touching his face and leaving the room.

"Is the stubborn vampire going to eat, before he scares all of us to dead? Cordelia asked.

"Yes, and well, looks like I'll be soon sending Connor home." She said in a small voice.

"So, the Connor you have is our Connor right? What a relieve! He's save and loved right?" Asked Fred biting her lip.

"Very much loved as far as I'm concerned. I need his supplies."

"On the fridge."

"Thanks" She walked there pick up some and went back.

"Aren't she gonna warm it up?" Said Wesley worried about his boss habits.

"He has a microwave upstairs as well." Buffy answered almost on the top of the stairs.

When she got in his room he was looking outside the window, thoughtful.

"Hey Ionúin" Buffy smiled. "Should I warm it up for you?" He extended his hand to her in an invitation; she simply gave him the blood and sat in front of him. He was going to turn when she just smiled and said:

"Go on, I see Spike doing it all the time, no big deal." He seemed hurt for a moment, Buffy laughed and said "Stop being such a big baby and drink it, or do you prefer me?

"Don't play with that Buff." She smiled and waited for him to start drinking from the blood bag.

Her cell phone rang and she answered, Angel sends a look on her and she simply sit by his side before answering.

"Hello?"

"Má! Are you alright? Is he alright?"

"Buffy is Angel alright?"

"One at a time." She said and heard them both breathing and saying together:

"Buff.. Má" Buffy could even see them both staring one another puffing at the same time.

"You know.." Buffy started with a laugh "If I didn't know your both weren't siblings I would say that you are.." Not only she but also Angel heard them laughing.

"You go than, he's you father after all.." Dawn said. "Yes I know, but you know him more than I do.." Connor replied.

"Are they gonna keep on bragging about who is gonna talk first or what?" Angel asked in a small voice to Buffy.

"He's fine!" Buffy said. "How bad does he look?" Dawn asked.

"I don't look bad, do I Buffy?" Angel asked her, lifting an eyebrow.

"He'll be better in a couple days." She said, hearing them both babble about some other things before they hung up.

"He sounds happy, carefree." A tear fell making a trail in his face and Buffy went to him, hugging him. "You didn't answer me about the whole Gaelic thing." She spoke only one word:

"Connor."

"He calls you Mom." Angel stated. "I know, it's that okay?" She asked her face still buried in his chest. "It's more than ok. It's perfect."

They lied down side by side talking about everything and everyone until Angel felt tired, he turned to Buffy lying his head on her shoulder, while she played with his hair. In the first moments of the morning Buffy was already up, and left Angel's room kissing his face.


	4. Revelations

"So?" Was everyone's question when she came downstairs.

"Guys, tell me you didn't spend the whole night…"

"We went home Buffy." Said Cordelia.

"But we are usually early here, is not like someone can sleep, when someone upstairs is a close call to get himself killed."

"Hum.. he'll be fine.." She said. "He just need some sleep, I guess."

"Where are you going?" Asked Fred as she saw Buffy get closer to her bag and getting it.

"I have two teenagers to watch, one being Connor, yes the same Connor you guys have been looking for. And I'm sorry I didn't know anything about it, but no one called till yesterday."

"We.. how did he showed up in Sunnydale?" Wesley requested.

"Full of himself, he wouldn't let much approach, expect perhaps me on the first day, it was a very hard day for him.. I never saw something like that, he was so broken Wesley, he was afraid I was gonna hurt him, I have no idea what this monster has done with him, but one thing I know, he's never putting one finger on Connor again."

"Buffy" Cordelia called. "What shall we do till then?" She breathe and gave them a grin "Wait. I'll come."

**_Sunnydale Buffy's House_**

"Do you think my dad is fine?" Connor asked for the third time passing on the chicken room.

"I'm sure he is, if he wasn't, I'm sure Buffy fix it already." In that moment Buffy opens the chicken doors with Chinese food on her hands.

"Chinese?" She asks happily.

"Má, is he.."

"He will be just fine.. he just need to eat. Properly."

"Next week we will be going there, so make all the questions you might till then."

For the LA and the Sunnydale Gang it was a rough week: demons, vampire, restless sleep, anxiety, despair. And God Lord, it was finally Friday.

Connor said 'see ya soon' to everyone hugging them, and got into the car, Dawn wanted to tag alone until she notice it was gonna be even worse to say goodbye there.

Buffy drove, calmly, the songs playing in the car, Connor drift off after some moments, dreaming with his first months, seeing his vampire father smiling happily at him, tricking and playing with his face. Then after not seeing him, only weird people and his father begging for his life.

"Dad!" He woke up a bit scared. Buffy soothed him touching his hand.

"Everything okay dear?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember him; he used to do his game face to me. I thought it was so funny." He grinned holding her hand for a moment, then letting go so she could do the curve.

"We are here." She announced, getting out of the car.

**_Inside the Hyperion Hotel_**

"How freaking long can she get?" Asked Cordelia passing.

"Angel? Would you please do something?" Begged Lorne.

"Cordy, could you make some coffee? I think, we are all needing it" He said chanting.

"Yes, you're right." And with that she left the room.

"God when this woman is nervous, it creeps me out!" Lorne said, Wesley and Gunn laughed while Angel simply twisted his lips a bit, in a small grin.

**_Outside the Hyperion Hotel_**

"Perhaps, we shouldn't get in." Said Connor a little terrified.

"Hun, you're kidding right?" Buffy asked playfully to him.

"Is just, if they don't like me?" Buffy was holding the door, seeing how suddenly the teenager sounded like a scared child.

"Hey Connor, I'll be at you side, you don't have to do anything except saying hi."

"Isn't that just silly as well?" He asked worried about what his father's friends would think of him.

"I'm getting in, when you feel like you want to join us, come on in." Buffy again went to open the door and he was now on her side holding it open for her.

"That's my boy." She thought. "Not that hard hum?" Mockingly she asked.

"The things we do for the people we care and love…" He mumbled.

They walk a bit, warning everyone of their presence, the whole gang look dumb founded at him.

"Hi." He tried but failed miserable.

"Great, that was really something! At least you can't deny being his son." She said tapping his shoulder.

"I'm not good with this Má, you know that" He replied under his breath, hidding his face.

"Okay then, gladly you got me, hum?" She smiled, he looked up at her and grinned.

"Connor this is the Fang Gang" she started "Fang Gang this is Connor".

He looked helpless to her and she murmured.. "Fine". A bit annoyed, it was being harder than she thought.

"The green guy on the left, closed to Wesley is Lorne, the other is Gunn, close to him is Fred, on the other side behind the counter we have Angel aka you dad, and I supposed that Cordy is making some coffee." She started introducing passing a bit and pointing them a little, she was really hating that kind of attention, and so was him, she could feel.

"Hum.." He said standing still in the same place.

"You know kiddo.. you're gonna have to move sooner or later, you can be a vampire son, but you still have a beat." She played.

"You know, for a very loving small kinda slayer, sometimes you are extremely annoying. I'm starting to understand Spike."

"Look, he talks". Angel smiled now close to Buffy embracing her.

"And you look better" She mumbled knowing he would listen her.

"I guess all I need was an awaking call" He said looking to his son.

"I was always good with them." She said smiling to him.

"Connor." Angel spoke.

"Hey dad. I mean Angel, or may I call you dad, perhaps sir or father.." He said nervously stumbling on his words, practically babbling.

"You sure are part of the Scooby Gang… you can even babble!" Angel smile gratified.

"Is that bad? Because when you coexist with Buffy, Dawn, Will and Tara you kinda beg for someone to kiss them shut." He said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Seriously Má, sometimes your speeches are a bit wacky."

"Enough on the subject Buffy. I'm not even here, please ignore me." Angel smiled at her. She was like usual, breaking the ice. He bent down kissing her face whispering a "Thank you, Ionúin".

"Come on, I wanna hear everything about you, we all do" Connor looked around seeing his father friends smiling.

Buffy was turning out of the door when Lorne called her amiably.

"Going already, Goldilocks?" She breathed turning and looking up at Lorne.

"They need to interact, and for that, no one needs me here." She said, holding back the tears.

"He's a part of your life dear, I understand that it may hurt." The green demon said pushing her back to join them.

"Hey" Connor and Angel said together "We were about to look for you. You won't dare to leave without 'a see you later' right?"

"I hate 'goodbyes' you both know that." She complained.

Angel grabs her hand pulling her into another embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"You go later.." Connor said smiling fondly. "I have to, you know.. grab about you, your work and so on.." He could totally see her rolling her eyes.

"Honestly.. And here I thought you go on, about the whole almost dying in the shopping mall day."

"I didn't even complained." He said a bit hurt.

"Hun, you didn't have to, your face was priceless enough" Buffy said relying on Angel that simply eyed his son.

"It's not my fault, I was trying, but Dawn, she speaks so much in one day that I almost thought she had some issue, though Spike assured me she's just talkative"

"He knows Spike?" Cordelia asked almost fuming.

"Well ya, considering his around." Connor replied.

"Around, like around?" Angel asked.

"Around, like in the basement." Connor said smiling.

"Spike is living in your basement? What for? I mean.."

"Riley Finn, Má ex's, had this military thing going on.. and well he got a chip on Spike's brain, so he can't hurt humans, technically speaking and on his own words he is now just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth." Connor spoke imitating Spike on the last words.

"Unbelievable, you're just.." Angel shook his head a bit finding so incredible fun that he could be so comfortable with it than said "Well certainly the Scoobies have been good for you." Angel said smiling fondly to his son.

"Well, Dawn is amazing with the stories, before Má got back, she finally told me about you too." Buffy looked puzzled and Angel simply sign.

"Heartbreaking, but I love it. I honestly wish you guys could be together, you just seem to fit right...like.. hum..like you know ketchup and hot dogs." He smiled.

"Did you just compare me and Buffy, with hot dogs and ketchup?" Angel asked grumpy.

"Ignore him honey, your dad is just grumpy, can you believe that he's 250 plus years and he's jealous of me?" Buffy said playfully.

"Of course! Má you're dangerous to leave alone, guys looked at you like you're some sort of meat. They eat you with their eyes; I have to keep my watching in alert every time I go out with you or Dawnie!" Connor stated.

"That's so not true!" She said. Getting up from her spot. Angel noticed how different she was, her hair was a bit darker and she was beautifully dress in jeans and a shirt, he basked in the vision of her, what wouldn't he give up as to have Buffy as his mother's son? Or to give her everything she deserves? Perhaps returning the Claddagh ring he once gave her, finally proposing her and keeping them both as his family, but he knew that was only a dream.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Connor asked. "You vent out for a moment there"

"It's nothing, everything is perfect." He than looked outside hearing the thunder he eyed Buffy that was talking something with Connor and questioned "You're not leaving with this weather now, are you beloved?" Worried written on his face.

"No, it would drive you and Conn to madness, so I'll stay till morning, if the storm is better till then I'll go." She spoke. Connor went to her and hugged her ffrom behind, she just laid her head on his chest and waited, Angel sign happily and thought "I should have a camera."

"So, where can I sleep?" Buffy asked yawning.

"Come on, I thing Cordy got a room for Connor and you get to sleep in mines I'll keep the couch." He said "Nonsense" Buffy thought.

"Serious, Dad? You letting Má, sleep on her on?" Connor asked rolling his eyes.

"Come on Connor, you can let me know what you and Dawn did while I was out.. you had too many questions and it totally slit out of my mind." Buffy said graping her "son's" hand and climbing the stairs.

Buffy and Connor explored Connor's room, it was quite interesting, with book shells, a nice couple bed, mirror, which made Buffy murmur a "humpf" in surprise, and a wardrobe. Connor lay down and path his side so Buffy would follow him, Angel walked slowly listening to their small talk.

"I like" He said "Well certainly it's as good as the one I got in Sunny D… but is a bit weird you know? Má?" He called.

"What Dawn told you Connor? I mean, as far as I'm aware you never mentioned you father's factor to her, she just thought you were taking the whole fake ID into consideration hum? Wait until your dad gets the name I put on you.." Connor laughed and turned at his "mother".

"Louis is not so bad, I actually like it." Buffy smiled falling into the pillow.

"Louis?" Angel thought, actually is pretty great. She named him.. is like she just decided he was part of her as well, it was a bliss at least for him.

Connor closed his eyes listening to the rhythm of Buffy's heart and breathe falling into an easily slumber. After some minutes Buffy got up and left the room, walking to Angel's bedroom, cracking the door open, Angel looked on her direction, motioning so she would climb into the bed with him. She took her shoes off and laid on his shoulder felling the familiar scent and a slightly touch on her blond long hair, they stood in silence simply reveling into each other presence. Withou any notice they both drove to sleep.

_Angel open his eyes to find himself into a dream, Buffy was running after a baby girl with at least three years old and a baby boy with almost two. The small girl had dark hair like the boy and the run playfully._

_"You can't catch us, Mum!" Screamed the girl._

_"Catch you Conn!" _

_"Run Nie, run!" _

_The little girl ran faster and stumbled into her father's legs._

_"Daddy" She said smiling._

_"Look baby, he got Dawnie!" Buffy said._

_"Da, you no fun..." The boy said pouting._

_Angel smiling to his wife and kids and pulled her for a kiss, hearing his little angels says "Urg."_

Angel woke up surprise seeing his beloved still asleep. Dawn and Connor; if his dreams were true, the Oracles were real fucked up kinda guys. Not only he had a son but a daughter, and apparently with the woman he loves more than life itself.


	5. What do you mean with that?

Buffy felt Angel stir and got up, she opened her eyes to see him covering his bare chest with a white shirt, he then pass a hand through his hair and turn to find his love laying holding his pillow smiling sweetly to him.

"Not that I mind, but I prefer you shirtless". She said yawning a bit. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Morning love" She smiled and Angel frown. "I'm used to hear Spike calling me that. Or pet, slayer, cutie.. anything that comes out of his mouth… he has the weirdest ability of making it sound sexy and provocative at the same time" Angel pouted and Buffy thought how incredibly cute he looked, she wished she could kiss him senseless and love him all day and night long, but unfortunately the powers didn't thought so.

"I'll better get back. Dawn has school and so does.. _oh_.. I forgot Conn was staying."

"Mum?" Connor called opening the door. "Hey kid" Buffy said.

"Hey dad. Look Mum, sissy called and she's worried about you. Ya know Dawnie, she overreacts way too much" He said rolling his eyes.

"Ionúin, you should better call you daughter.." Buffy looked puzzled to him and Angel shook his head saying "I mean… your sister" and left the room in a hurry.

"What's the matter with him?" Asked Connor. "Dunno". Said Buffy.

It was time for our hero to look for answers and where if not under the Post Office? The Oracles had being playing long enough, right now, he needed answers.

He grab a gift, put his couch and left. Meanwhile Buffy grab her purse, give her goodbye's to her new and old friends and her loving "son", it was bit weird to think of him as a son, but none less it was how she felt. In Angel's room she took a pen and wrote a small note:

_"Dear Mo grá,_

_Like I told you I had to take a look on Dawn, and things are, to say the least, way too calm for my liking._

_Keep Conn save, okay? His been around too many 'women' these last couple months and he tends to babble when his nervous, oh, and boy does he broods, in case I didn't mention it before…_

_Love you both._

_Kisses,_

_Buffy"_

Angel mixed the herbs necessary to call for the powers and said: "I beseech access to the knowing ones".

_"Why would you come to us again lower being?" Asked the blue man. "You're not the same" Angel stated "We have been substitute, of course." The woman said "None of it dear brother, warrior of the dark, what do you seek? Where is our gift?" Angel opened his hand revealing a small bracelet with diamonds that was his mothers._

_"Very distinct" She looked at him again and said "Tell us, what you need?"_

_"My son and my sisters mate."_

_"Indeed. You shall remember what you gave up, although we shall not spare lives, mean it we gave the lives for you to care and love, the slayer warrior knows in her heart the truth, and you must give her what she needs to remember."_

_"I can't love her, properly as she deserves."_

_"Sister" Said the man "I thought the demon was already locked. How come he cannot love the female human?"_

_"What?" Angel asked and soon thrown out from the Oracles temple, again into the Post Office._

He rubbed his head and walk out again, he got home to find Connor reading a book on the sofa, Wesley over some scroll, Cordy painting her nails, Gunn cleaning up the weapons, Fred organizing the books on the shells and Lorne humming a song while drinking some scotch.

"Humpf.." He said. "Hey boss, Buffy left about half an hour ago." Cordy replied. "Okay…" he said watching Connor jump from his place and smile to him. "She'll call, you know her overprotective much right?" His gang watched the boy babble and himself smirk.

"Lorne I need to talk to you, privately.. if possible." He said still lost in thoughts "Sure thing Angelcakes. Let's go upstairs and you can pour your heart to me."

The two friends climb the stairs leaving a concern Connor behind. After minutes Connor couldn't remain engaged into his book, no matter how 'Chronicles of Narnia and the Prince Caspian' was getting interesting, his father and Lorne were getting to secretive for his liking. So he did what he knew he did best, according to Buffy, he sneaked and went to see what they were up to.

He then listened to his father voice singing, gosh, was he terrible or what? Praise the lord!

_"__Oh Mandy_

_Well you came and you gave without taking_

_But I sent you away_

_Oh Mandy_

_Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking_

_And I need you today_

_Oh Mandy" Mandy – Barry Manilow_

"Angel, dear god, that's enough. Your singing hasn't improved at all. But this, I certainly wasn't expecting this. The slayer is in fact Connor and Dawn biological mother, as you are their father and heaven only knows how that happened. But they are in fact, siblings." Lorne said.

"The dream was real, then?" His father asked. "So, how about my soul?"

"A hundred percent secure, I can't understand why I didn't see it before." Lorne said.

"Perhaps you weren't supposed to know, yet." Angel said.

Suddenly Connor cell phone rang.

_"__I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall" Funhouse - Pink_

"Y' llo" Connor greeted on the line.

"Hey little brother it's me! Did Buffy already got her ass out of there?" Asked Dawn, he simply rolled his eyes and replied "Yep, left a note for Da, can you believe it?" He said in a mocking tone. Dawn laughed and heard Connor asked in a caring way. "Nie, you think we could be siblings? You know, you and me?"

"Connie, did you hit your head somewhere sweetie? Because you keep calling Angie you dad, I know he would be an awesome one but, he is kind of infertile…"

"That's because he really is my father, some stuff about him going dark and sleeping with Darla.." Connor trailed.

"Darla is your mom? I told everything I could possibly think about my sis and Angel, and you didn't ever bother to tell me he is your fuckin' father?" Dawn stormed, he could almost see her holding the tears and pretending she was fine.

"Truth be told, I didn't want you think I was some sort of monster, if so you wouldn't be my friend and treat me the way you do.."

"Conn, how could you think something like that? Of course I love you, you my baby brother, blood or no blood.. hope that made any sense.."

"I miss you already…" Connor admitted, sitting on the floor, he didn't notice Angel watching him holding his cell phone and playing with a hole on his jeans while chatting with Dawn, his _sister_.

Far away they both heard:

_"Dawn I'm home! You better not be on that phone with Janice, 'cause if you are, heck, you'll figure it out how to pay the bill this month!"_

"It's Connie, Buffy" She laughed.

"Say 'hi' to him!" Dawn shook her head and asked "Did you heard?"

"Tell her I said 'hi' back."

"Connor?" Called Angel.

"Hey, sorry dad, didn't saw you there, me and Nie.. is an habit, I promise I'll try to make it quick.."

"Nonsense Connor, she's your sister after all" He said in a lower voice, so low Connor almost thought he hadn't heard.

"Conn?" Called Dawn. "Hey.. hum.. can you put Mom in the phone? Gotta ask her something.."

"Hum, sure. Buffy?" Dawn called.

"What's up 'Hun?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Hey Má, just.. Well I miss you already" He said, suddenly chickening from the idea of asking Buffy about any child dreams. "We miss you too, now have some fun while you there, okay?"

"Okay.. I love you." He whispered. "We love you too kiddo. See ya" Buffy said hanging up the phone, a solitude tear falling, without notice Dawn wrap her arms around her petite frame understanding how much that small trip to LA had took from her.

Connor closed the cell phone feeling his father's eyes on him. After some seconds Angel sat on his side and sighed. Connor laid his head on his father's shoulders closing his eyes.

"I've learn something from the _Powers That Be_, some hours ago.."

"What made you all worked up about it?"

"The truth" Angel answered cryptically.

"Could you be more crypt? 'Cause I swear I didn't got it…"

"I had a dream, about you, Dawn, and your mother." He started.

"Our mother? Like me and Dawn as siblings? As like.."

"As like, you're siblings, my and Buffy's children, to be precise."

"WOW!" Connor said getting up startled with the news.

"That's not all.. they also did my soul permanent."

"Holy shit! Dad that's just… Wow" Connor said using expression he remember seeing Dawn, well his baby girl doing.

"Yep, I'm still in a awe myself." He voiced.

"No kidding, I mean.. you and Buffy, Buffy and you.." Connor started saying.

"What do you mean with that kiddo?" Angel asked.

"Well I mean.. what the heck are we still doing here sitting and discussing about Mum and little sis? Let's go home dad. Pack your stuff I'm gonna talk with the gang and get the cars ready". He got up and went walking, but before ready getting down he said "You got the ring right?"

"What ring?" Angel asked bemused he even knew about a ring.

"Má has one; it's in a silver crucifix necklace always with her. I'm surprised you haven't notice that." He said finally leaving his father to his usual broodiness.

"Guys" He heard his son call. "You know, hum.. I have no clue how to ask this.."

"You can simply say it Connor" Gently spoke Fred.

"Yeah boy, there nothing for you to fear" Wesley reasoned.

"It's hum..well.." he stumbled with words.

"Sugar boy, relax, I'll give you a hand." Lorne said smiling.

"Thanks Lorne." Connor breath in relieve.

"See, sweetie bean here is also the slayers son and has a sister, which is also the slayers daughter, mostly known as Dawn."

"What are we waiting for?" Exclaimed Cordy "Angel!" She yelled "Get that pretty white ass of yours down here NOW!" The rest of the gang smiled at her. Angel showed up in the stairs holding two bags in a hand while looking for some sort of weapon on himself a scared look on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Asked Connor.

"I was looking for.. whatever.. what's wrong Cordy?" He simply said.

"Nothing.. we are going to Sunnydale! I have to pack some stuff, what you guys waiting for?" Suddenly there was a commotion and everyone was packing.

"You are very effective, son." Angel said bemused.

"I didn't do anything..." He replied.

And Angel laughed, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Let's get our asses home right?"

* * *

_**Hey people! Thanks for the kind reviews!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long! Anyone interested in being a beta reader? I'm looking for one, desperately! XD**_

_**Kisses**_,

**_Nat_**


	6. Home, Sweet, Home

The trip was something Angel wasn't imagining Lorne was singing to every song that pump in the radio, almost half an hour later so was everyone else, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia were doing the chores of "So what" from Pink, while Connor simply enjoyed the song, an half an hour later Connor and Angel were singing along, the car an eco chorus of "We are the champions", the radio continue playing while they stop to grab a bite to eat on Bugger King and the conversation about the things they did on Sunnydale started, Cordy babbling about the giant snake, Angel talking about the Master, Wesley rambling about Faith and so on.

**_Meanwhile in Sunnydale_**

"Thanks Kate, I really appreciate what you did. Yes, she will be at my watch, don't worry." Buffy said, she knew how much her sister slayer had changed and honestly she needed a second chance, after all wasn't Spike living under her roof? Having Faith around would be piece of cake. She had left the house and was on the bus station waiting for her knowing her younger sister was troubling herself with doing the so famous called to the pizza guy, which she thought was _so_ hot.

"B" Faith called happiness shown in her face, she truly was relieve to be back in Sunnyhell, even more to see her sister slayer.

"Hey Faithy!" Buffy said enveloping her in a tight hug. "So good to see ya' girl!" She said.

"Gotta tell ya' B, never been so happy to see ya too" They exchange a smile and jumped into the car turning the radio up they listened 'Just Dance' from Lady Gaga chatting a bit, after a fifteen minutes ride they were home, Dawn heard the door noise and run for it, crashing both slayers in a hug.

"Hiya Squirt! Missed you too!" Faith manage to say.

"Kinda of need to breathe here" Buffy complained.

"Come on, come on" The teen said excited pushing them by the hands. "I got movies.. go get yourselves a bath, no slaying today, you promised!" And she did the puppy eyes, Faith glared at Buffy and they shared a smile, in a run Faith pulled Buffy behind her screaming as a child would do "Me first!"

Buffy simply laugh, since she had came back she had never felt as lighthearted as she was now, like all the weight on hers shoulders had left. It was a good sign, something keeps telling her it was Angel and Connor or simply her two sisters but she liked it, the feeling of completion again.

A knock on the door startled her, she was about to answer it when dawn pass running at front of her and stopped.

"It's the pizza guy, how do I look?" She asked fussing a little. "Perfect Dawnie, you're perfect, go catch him!" Dawn smiled at her sister an opened the door, Buffy was already in the middle of the stairs, listening Faith singing something in the shower, she shook her head a bit an entered her room, looking for the shopping bag she had done for Faith when she, Connor, Dawn and Willow had gone to the shopping trip.

She disposal some clothes and underwear over the bed, paying attention into the conversation downstairs.

"Hey Shane, how are you?" Dawn said smiling.

"Hey beautiful, three pizzas for you and three bowls of ice cream, I bought yours and yours sisters favorite." She grabbed the pizzas from him and the ice cream thanking him.

Dawn closed the door sighing. There was another small bag with the ice cream that she opened to reveal a rose and a small note that said:

_"Is not as beautiful as you, Dawn, but its close. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some other day?_

_Xoxo, Shane"_

Coming behind her Faith said:

"That's just so sweet! Didn't he leave a phone number?" The curiosity striking her.

"Hum... I do have his number… he gave me another day, saying it was for pizzas emergencies…" She said blushing.

"Oh… so freaking sweet of him and also very good looking D."

"Have you seen him?" Dawn asked surprised she was vouching for her.

"Yay, I did when I went to get my stuff on B's room, saw you two talking at the door, he seems lovely and a nice guy too." Dawn smiling finding comfort on Faith's words "I think B likes him too, so go give him a call, girl!"

"I think I'm going to talk with Buffy first, just so she can, you know, vouch for me too?" Dawn replied, bringing the flower closed to her nose and smelling it.

"I'll put in a vase.."

"Wow… You're growing up so fast little D..." Faith whispered watching the girl disappear into the kitchen again.

Faith heard a knock on the door and a chit chat coming from where Dawn had left, the British tone revealed to be Spike, she smile, as annoying as he is, she actually liked him; how crazy is that?

She opened the door to reveal a vampire, five humans and a green demon. She raised an eyebrow dumbfounded by the vision.

"Faith!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Faithy?" Dawn called.

"Faith!" And that voice she would recognize even in death, a mix of surprised, mooching and certainly anger. Oh boy.. she was in trouble.

"I'm killing you, what's with you and Dawn anyway? Damnit! My favorite shampoo, now I got smell like Spike! This is ridiculous! Why can't you use another?" She fumed. "No, of course not, let finish Buffy's stuff, thank you very much!" She complained.

"Well B, it's that you do smell better than me!" Buffy than put her head out and said:

"You have any idea how much does that sounds like a vampire thingy? Gosh, it's unhealthy! You people and smell… GROSS" She babbled again. "Plus, why not just buy the bloody thing?"

"It's fine pet, I don't mine you smell like me, it's quite sexy, actually" Spike laughed, eyeing his sire, the glimpse of Angel eyes caught him sending chills up and down his spine.

"Say that again and you'll be facing the sun, sooner than you like Spike!" Buffy yelled from her room.

Faith was still a bit surprised holding the door not sure what to say to the out comers, Spike or even Dawn. So she decided on the 'normal' approach.

"Hey people…" Come out more like a question than a greeting and she found herself wishing the floor would open in a half and swallow her.

"Hey Faith can we come in?" Asked Angel. "Yeah.. I guess…" She murmured.

"Faith! Serious what wrong with you and Dawn?" Buffy yelled again. "Are you using my white tee-shirt?"

"Well.. B is that…" Faith started saying "Fine, I'll get the pink one I bought you" She stated "THANK YOU!" Buffy showed up on the stairs passing her hand through her hair eyed her sister slayer.

"Your ass, you could have just said you hated the blouse." Buffy said in a mocking tone.

"I didn't hate it B… is just not my style. I can be a good girl now, but please I'm not you... the whole pastel colors, just don't fit me." Faith said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Faithy…" Buffy said in a singing voice. She followed to the kitchen finding her sister and Spike talking.

"I'm telling Nibbled he's not good enough for ya', how can you possible think that _'it's not as beautiful as you, but is close'_ CUTE?" He said slightly disgust.

"What is the commotion about?" Buffy asked.

"Her!" Spike pointed out at Dawn "Slayer, can you possible believe that.. that pizza feller invited Dawn to go out some other day?" He exclaimed extremely irritated, after all it was Dawnie, the little girl he saw as a sister, must to her own sister dismay.

"Serious? Oh Dawnie! That's so cool, let me that note…. Wow.. so adorable of him, hum? So are you going to call him?" Buffy asked excited, Spike snorted.

"No way! No sister of mine is going to date a pizza guy!" Connor said entering the kitchen.

"Má! Are you actually encouraging her?" Connor asked his arms crossed an eyebrow raised at his mother.

"Overprotective much?" Dawn said under her breath annoyed.

"Let your sister be, Connor" Angel said putting a hand over is sons shoulder. Being as childish as she could be dawn pulled her tongue out at him.

"Childish much?" Connor asked. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at the two out comers.

"Hey you two…" Buffy said smiling at Connor and Angel. "Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but I supposed there's a reason all of you came, 'cause I can her Cordy's voice from here.

"Well Má, is a little bit complicated…" The boy started.

"More like very abnormal and most likely unbelievable." Angel continued.

"Who the hell died?" She questioned.

"Is more to: who the hell born?" Connor said.

"Hum?" Dawn, Buffy and Spike asked eyeing both of them.

"Is that.. well.. hum.. see.." Connor tried saying.

"Very articulated dear, now what is that you're trying to say?" Buffy asked carefully.

"Just that you're … my mom" He whispered.

"Yes, I think we established that for some months already, hum?" She answered playfully.

"No, Má, I mean my real mother." He says more confident now surprisingly Buffy says:

"Wow."


	7. Come with that again?

"Wow? That's all you're gonna say, pet?" Spike asked surprise.

"Humpf.." Buffy manage to murmur, still looking at them both.

"I think she's catatonic…" Dawn said, coming in front of her and waving her hand on her face, scared she grabbed Buffy by the arms and shook her, which called Buffy's attention.

"Dawn?" She finally asked. "Great, just you.. I just had the most unlikely awake dream ever." Relieve she hugged her sister.

"It wasn't a dream slayer. I'm here, Squirt is here, peaches and little poof are there, so yay, not a dream, luv." Spike cockiness was so unnerving sometimes that she wishes she could just punch him for the greater good.

She trembled under her sister touch and suddenly looked at them again.

"Fuckin' kicking me, right?" She yelled. "No way.. I can't have children, you can't be mine.." Her voice raised "Even if was one my biggest desires.. I just can't…" Her voice becoming a whisper, Dawn trying her best to soothe her.

"Má…" Connor called softly. "Please you gotta hear me, me and Dawn, we are yours, I swear" Connor said ever so calmly.

Buffy touched her sisters face then looked at Connor holding back the tears, it was never enough; did they have to break her over and over again? How could they show her the life she could had have with Angel, with their kids, if he wasn't so damn noble and throw this at her? Quietly she told what she had discovered a little after she had came back. "I can't be, because it's impossible." She breather before saying "I'm infertile.. more like I became infertile after some battles… I discovered it about a year ago…" The tears finally streaming down her face.

"Baby…" Angel said, Dawn moved so he could envelop her into a comfortable hug.

"So is not possible…" She whispered in his arms.

"Is very possible. They were created in a moment of so much love and passion Buffy.. I have so much to tell you." He whispered back. "Come on, let's take a walk."

After he had discover the truth, Angel gave a lot of thinking; Dawn was older, her conception was definitely the first time they had made love, when Angelus was released, when she was only seventeen years old. So young. He could understand why the Oracles thought it was better to keep their child hidden.

But Connor, he was made by two human beings completely in love for each other. He could remember as it was today, she had entered his office fuming, heartbroken and full of love, screaming and mocking him, than the Morah demon, the hunting, the blood mixing and the best day of his life.

They were almost in the cemetery, how cliché. He turned to look at her beautiful face, tears still lingering on both cheeks, with his thumb he cleaned and caressed her face, kissing both cheeks and her cute little nose; she breathed melting him his embrace.

"I know" She mumbled "About the forgotten day, Angel. I know." He lifted her chin to meet her eyes so stunned to hear it "I never forgot, I promised you I wouldn't. Coming out of that office was the hardest thing I have ever done." A tear fell from her hazel eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry.. I should have known.." He said hugging her tightly and smelling her hair.

"We could have had everything Angel, you, me and the kids." She murmured. "God we are so dysfunctional." She laughed. "My sis, I mean my daughter is with her brother and uncle having a major attack of nerves I'm sure and we are here, just you and me."

"Don't worry" He said kissing her head. And they resume walking home again. After some minutes, Buffy broke the silence treat.

"Still, is not like we can be together." She murmured.

Angel held her closed. He had a plain, and he wasn't going to ruin it. No freaking way. He would make it right now.

**_Meanwhile in the Summers Home_**

"So let me get this straight, you and the bit are siblings, hum?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Connor manage to say.

"COOL" Dawn exclaimed.

Connor smiled.

"Well little poof and squirt, I'm officially your guys uncle. This is so exciting!" Spike said smiling widely.

They were chatting when Buffy and Angel entered the kitchen, hands intertwined.

"Mom, Dad." Connor said. Angel let go of her hand and she opened her arms, waiting for them. Dawn and Connor hugged her, more like smashed her into a bear hug, but she seemed comfortable enough.

"Guys I think you're crushing the slayer." Spike voiced playfully.

"Shut up Spike, I'm enjoying the moment here, okay?" Buffy said her voice muffled by their bodies.

Angel and Spike exchange a look and smiled.

"Okay.. I need to talk with your mom, can I? Angel asked.

"Serious, Dad? Haven't you being doing that since you got here? Can't we have some mom time?" Connor whined.

"Yeah Daddy, please?" Begged Dawn with the puppy eyes.

"Fine, she's all yours. Can I use the shower?" Angel asked.

"Sure." And he goes up while the others decided for pizza and snacks available in the house for eat.

They talked, played, babbled and before they could notice Spike was sleeping on the couch, Connor and Dawn wrapped in a cover, Connor being used as pillow by Dawn, and Buffy getting the mess cleaned. She finished and went to take a shower, waking on her room she got her pajamas and saw Angel asleep on her bed. She took of her necklace and rings and storm into the shower, the hot water calming her muscles.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know it took me forever and that this is not the longest chappie ever, but I have my reasons, I've lost my little sister about some weeks ago and I'm still cooping. Hope you enjoy the chapter and we are coming close to the great finale! Please let me know what you think it, or what you would like to read on it! **_

_**Tons of love,**_

_**Nathy**_


	8. Will you, my love?

Angel waited for Buffy to relax in the shower and got up, he knew she was close to sleep on the bath tub but he needed some time. He made the bed, got some red rose petals around all the room, light a vanilla candle and without her notice entered the bathroom got her ring and waited patiently for her return.

Buffy left the bathroom combing her hair and was dumbfounded by the view of her room.

"Angel?" She asked surprised.

"Beloved." He answered in a cryptic way.

"Is that a reason my room looks like a dream?" She questioned.

"I need to tell you something, but before that, I should make this real, because the first time I couldn't really tell you what was about the Claddagh ring, only his meaning." He said approaching her "It's also a wedding band for the Irish people." Buffy was eyeing him, searching for a reason why he was doing it, her ring was in the bathroom with her necklace, she was going to turn when he took her small hands in his and kiss her forehead, before kneeling down and grabbing the ring from his pocket.

"I should have done it the moment I laid my eyes on you; I knew you would be forever. I can recall the first moment I saw you, the way the sun shined on your face, it was perfect and my heart was yours on that moment. Years ago I gave you this ring and I promised you we would be together, forever, and I never really relay on that truce, I back away for fear, but not anymore, we can be together, for as long as we both live, and when you're gone, and I feel like I can't go own, I'll shell my tears for you my love and if you desire I'll wait until you come back to me, once again, until you're born, fall in love and if the Powers desire we will be able to love each other on maximum."

Buffy's faces were tamed with fresh tears while she eyed the love of the life declare her eternal love to her.

"But if you feel like we don't belong together any longer, beloved, I'll understand and respect that." He was still waiting for an answer of her, on his knees, holding her ring.

"Is that my ring? Did you get it from my necklace?" She asked her voice husky and surprised.

"Yes, my love. I did. Is the same I gave you years ago." He almost whispered, standing to meet her eyes.

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" He asked cupping her face in his hands, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said breathlessly.

He captured her lips in a slow kiss, bringing her body close to his. God, how much he had missed her! He held her close and whispered:

"Is that a yes?" She was quiet before kissing his neck and holding him even closer to her.

"Do I have to spell it for you?" She breathed on his ear. "_Taim i' ngra leat"_ Angel recognized the words spoken in irish, 'I love you'. It was all he needed to hear.

He kissed her again and was about to actually continue when they heard:

"I think he's asking.." Connor whispered. Which made Angel put his close to be 'wife' on the floor.

"Maybe we should get a cup? You'll know like in the movies, I can't freaking believe Willow put a anti-noising spell on her room..." Dawn complained.

"I wanna know..." Connor said wearing a pout, sitting on the floor biting his lip.

"The window!" They said together and were about to move when Buffy opened the door.

"Kids?" Buffy called with a dazzling smile.

"Hi mom." They voiced.

"Not that I mind at all, but I thought you were going to give us some private time…"

"It's Nie..."

"It's Conn…"

The siblings accused one another.

Buffy lay on Angel chest while he circled her waist with his arms, he kissed her hair.

"So?" They questioned.

"Well she did say 'yes', so yeah, we are together."

"_HALLELUJAH_!" They cheered.

Angel kissed her neck and smiled to his children. Connor hugged his sister and they both grinned to the couple in front of them.

"This is great, no is better! You think we can have other brothers or sisters?" Connor asked turning with Dawn and leaving them, course the slayer and her vampire had heard that, but they were so not gonna discuss that now.

"Sleepy?" Angel asked. "Hum.." Buffy murmured.

"I could sleep, or else…" She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Or else…" Angel responds in a cryptic and sexy tone, pulling her into his arms kissing her lips, cheek, neck, breathing her in. She kisses him back with all she has and soon the kisses turn into more, flying clothes all over the room, heated and mouthy kisses exchanging, and a thump of a body falling into the bed. He eyed her with lust, desire purring out from him.

"You're too far away..." She murmured calling him with a motion of her finger; he smiled, crawling into her bed, over her body, his hands travelling through her body while he explored the bare flesh on her legs, kissing every part of his mate until resting on her breasts. He laid there for a moment listening to the beating of her heart, while Buffy played with his hair.

"Angel?" She called him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this, us, is perfect. I'm so scared it can be a dream. That if I close my eyes you won't be in my arms, I won't be this close to you, breathing you in." He spoke in a husky voice, teary almost.

"Shiu.. nothing is going to happen, we're together now. It never matter to me ours differences. I love the cold your body has, because your mere presence heats me so much that I think I'll combust." She told him.

He lifted his face to her, a smile was mirroring his, and he gave her a quick pick.

"God I love you so much!" He whispered his forehead touching hers.

"I know..." She whispered back.

"You're so full of yourself." He said playfully tickling her.

"Okay.. enough now.." She said and he kissed her again taking her breath away.

They stood in each other's arms, making love all night long.

* * *

_Hey people, should I keep going? What do you think? Are you guys enjoying the fic?_

_Tons of love,_

_Nat_


	9. The Unknown Child

**_Hey everyone ;)_**

**_Hope you are enjoying the fic, soon the mistakes will be fixed, my amazing Beta is working on it ^^_**

**_Let me kno_****_w what you think and tell me what you wanna see in the fic._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Nathy_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – THE UNKNOWN CHILD**

"Morning kidoo's" Said Faith to Dawn and Connor.

"Hey Fai, what's up?" Answered Dawn.

"Nothing biggie. How are... you know the parents?"

"Morning kids, Faithy, how are ya?" Buffy asked.

"Hey B..." Faith said.

"Hey mom" They smiled.

Faith watched them talk, play, and hug… it made her feel a little out of character. She never had a family like that; she would never have a brother or sister, or a loving mother such as Buffy or a father like Angel. She let a breath out and was about to leave and accidentally stepped on Angel a small tear escaping her eyes.

"Faith? What's wrong?"

She shook her head wanting to leave but couldn't move. Angel was still holding her arms.

"Its just it. Them. You. I'll never; I never have something like that, like this." She let out exasperated.

He put a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Don't be silly Faith. Buffy sees you as a sister. She loves you; _I_ love you, and geez… Connor and Dawn love you too. The past is in the past Faith. You're not a rogue slayer anymore, you felt Buffy leave, you missed her and I'm sure she missed you as well."

"If I'm not good enough for you, neither will I be for her." She whispered.

Buffy was behind her and smiled fondly to her husband to be.

"There's something I need to discuss with you Faith." Buffy said.

"Is something wrong? Because if you don't have space for me B, I totally understand..."

"Come with me." Buffy asked climbing the stairs and going to the left.

"This is Dawn's room, Connor's, Willow's and this Faith, this is your room."

She was speechless; B had made her a room. She looked around and saw a bed, wardrobe, a sofa, some stuffed animals and a laptop and a cell phone.

"Why would you do that? I mean is not like I'm one of the Scoobies... or your BFF. So I don't get it." She spoke in a low voice.

"Well, this is gonna sound completely and utterly weird, but in some abnormal way… you are also mine and Angel's daughter."

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed.

"They did what they thought was the best, I was only seventeen, some few days after you came into picture. Looks like there was made a temporal fold and they used the dream me and Angel shared, to bring you to us."

"Wow..."

"So when Kendra died…"

"I was automatically born with memories I never really should have had." She let the tears fall.

"I tried to kill you…" She sobbed "I tried to kill and harm my own parents..."

"You were lost baby…" Buffy said, sitting on her side and holding her close.

"Shiu..." She held her **mother **for the first time, knowing that she would never let her go.

"Huhm... Mom?" Dawn asked.

"Is everything okay in here?" Connor requested.

"Yeah Mom is just fine." Faith replied. "Do they know?"

"Hey kids, hi love" Angel spoke behind Connor and Dawn. "So does Faith like her new bedroom?"

"I'm not sure... she's a bit overwhelmed." Buffy said.

"By what?" Connor asked checking the tears on Faith's face.

"Well...hum... It's a..." Faith tried.

"Complicated" Angel rescued her.

"Holy shit, it is" She said.

"Language!" Angel and Buffy scolded her. She smiled, well that was different… she was being disciplined.

"Well... looks like Faith is also our daughter..." Buffy voiced.

"No way! Seriously? "Connor grinned with an arched eyebrow.

"I need a drink, a _real_ one." Dawn murmured.

"She can drink mom? Because I don't think she should..." The ex rogue slayer expressed.

"Enough... perhaps would be easier if they were kids, hun?" Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Honestly love? Can you imagine those three as rugrats?" Angel questioned, surprised with her.

"Can't you? I mean, we would be able to raise them Angel.." She bit her lip. Connor, Dawn and now Faith were so lost in their own discussion to hear their parents talking.

"Mom, can we bronze tonight?" Asked Faith, her siblings smiling on her side.

"What you think baby, can they bronze tonight?" Angel whispered on her ear.

"Can you guys, please stop that?" Connor said annoyed.

"What?" They asked, Angel just snuggled her closer.

"The whole touching and kissing and whispering.. it makes me wanna vomit.." Complained Faith.

"Perhaps they would be cute and all if they were kids.." Buffy said, her eyes shining bright.

"And I'm sure you would love it, hum?" He asked kissing her hair.

"They are ours, yours and mines, and we never had the chance to raise them." Buffy sadly said.

"Makes no difference to me." Faith exclaimed.

"Agreed." Connor and Dawn said with smiles reaching their eyes.

"We couldn't ask for better parents." Connor replied.

Angel smiled. Buffy held his arms closer to her.

"Okay.. enough with this. Connor, Dawn you guys have classes today, so get ready, both of you. Faith.. you have a meeting with the principal, so you can graduated as well." Faith looked entirely choked and it was practically able to see a "WTF" written on her forehead.

"Yes, young lady, you're going to finish it." Angel said.

"B? Big A? You have to be kidding… come on Mom? Dad?" Angel and Buffy had already left Faith's room going to their own. "Man, I'm so screwed." She complained under her breath.

Buffy laid down and watched her 'husband' leave for a shower.

"Don't you think it would be interesting?" She asked.

"Beloved, are you for real? Connor, Dawn and Faith as children?" Angel asked from inside the bathroom.

"Má, Dá, we're leaving!" Screamed Connor from downstairs; from where they were they heard Faith complained.

"I cannot believe it! Talking with the bloody principal, will somebody just shoot me?"

And a door was closed.

Buffy had her eyes shut when Angel got out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Buffy asked licking her lips.

"Focus baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"You are so edible.." She said with a cocky grin.

"Thank god they are old enough hum?" She murmured capturing his lips with hers, letting her emotions take control. He kissed her back, thronging her into the bed, she crawling over his body, kissing, and sucking and licking every inch of him. He moaned in pleasure pushing her to him, finishing the small dress she had been wearing. In less them some minutes, they were back to the old dance only those two could make, she moaned his name as he did. A colorful energy was coming from the both of them, he wouldn't stop touching her for a moment and vice-versa. It was like coming home all over again.

"Buffy" He breathed almost falling on over her body, holding his weight with his left arm.

"Angel..." She whispered.

"God, I love so much." He breathed on her neck.

"Forever my love, forever" She kissed him with care.

"That's the whole point" He kissed her nose.

He pulled her into his cold embrace, now almost warm from their lovemaking and let her sleep peaceful through the morning.

**_Meanwhile on the way to school_**

"I can't believe it, B could have just murder me, but.. NOOO.. She thought is was better let myself get KILLED of BORINGNESS on normal classes" Faith complained.

"Guys?" She called. The car finally parked in the school parking. She eyes those two and saw a small boy and a girl with brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Owo shoots." She then looked to the mirror and eyed herself, surprised.

"Fai.. where is mommy and daddy?" The three years old brunette with ice blue eyes asked.


	10. Innocence

**_Hey everyone ;)_**

**_Hope you are enjoying the fic, soon the mistakes will be fixed, my amazing Beta is working on it ^^_**

**_Let me kno_****_w what you think and tell me what you wanna see in the fic._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Nathy_**

* * *

"Don't worry Dawnie, Connie, 'cause Fai is gonna save everyone!" The five years old said looking at her siblings.

"See I have a phone! We are going to call mum and daddy and they'll come and get us. But you must promise me, you ain't gonna cry." She spoke matter of fact.

Dawn smiled knowing that her big sis would fix whatever problem they were having. Connor simply put his finger toe on his mouth and starting sucking it in an adorable way.

"Goody! Okie dokie!" Faith dialed the number and waited, than she said "It's ringing!" Buffy stumbled out of bed in search of her cell phone.

_Are we human? Or we dancers?_

_My sign vital, my hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees looking for the answer_

_Are we human? Or we dancers?_

"Baby... come back to bed" Angel asked in a sleepy voice, husky and sexy as hell.

"It must be important, it's Faithy ring tone". Angel was quickly in an alert state helping his lover search the room.

"Hello!" Buffy answered.

"Mum, it's Fai, I don't know what happened, but I wanna go home. Where are you and daddy? Me, D and C are in the car. The clothes are too biggie and I think they wanna pee or at least Conn does. Will you come and get us?" Angel watched his soon to be wife in a wild concern.

"Baby girl, stay where you are and lock the car, do not call the cops. I'm on my way." Buffy told her eldest child.

"Buffy what happened?" She was too engrossed into dressing up that she barely registers what he had questioned her.

"Ionuín" He called.

"Something happened. Faith is a child again." She spoke buttoning her blouse, she breathe heavily.

"She's all alone with her siblings..." Buffy was rambling, while putting her hair into a ponytail.

"They need us, I mean, they need you. I'll call Spike and ask him to get his ass here right away. I think we might need the extra help." She got her keys and the purse. He pulled her in a quick hug and a brush on her lips, she whispered an 'I love you' and left.

Buffy ran as fast as she could to get at the school and was relieved to see that the parking lot was empty of students and the only people remaining in the car were her children. She signs. She so didn't wanna deal with a cop or worse the principal... 'cause she had no idea of what to say to him if he asked about her 'siblings'.

Buffy approached the car eyeing around her, no time to be careless. She smiled at the sight of the three of them. Faith was singing to them, what it seems to be her favorite song.

"_**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high"**_

Buffy knocked slightly on the window calling her attention, the small brunette was sitting on the passenger, she had her eyes closed and was still singing when Buffy whispered "Faith, baby it's mommy."

The girl gave her mother a bright smile with two missing front teeth's and unlocked the car.

"Hey mum! I'm hungry..." Buffy recall that her oldest didn't ate because she was afraid she would puke on the principal's face with all his 'yada, yada, yada'. "Can we go? Is daddy making animal pancakes? I want a rabbit today, so aunt Anya won't want them." She rambled. "I don't know Hun, let's call and ask him?" Buffy replied in the most joyful way she could gather.

She dialed and gave the phone to Faith that was singing happily while she waited, meanwhile Buffy checked the two rugrats fixing their sit belts (Faith had done her own) than she turn on the ignition and started driving in speed 10km, she just couldn't imagine driving faster than that.

Buffy stopped in the drugstore and asked for two years old diapers, the attendant probably notice how lost she was after she told the woman that she had forgotten their purse home. Or maybe she imagine she was in trouble, if the woman considerate the clothes the kids were wearing, but the twins were happily set on their mommas ribs and babbled to each other.

She bought, paid and entered the car once again. Faith playing and singing a happy song all the time, which for some reason calmed Buffy. Twenty minutes later and by the sound of '_Walking on Sunshine_' they got home. Buffy climbed out of the car followed by Faith, she opened the back door, got Dawn that was asleep and she was about to pick Connor by extending her hand when the brownish boy said: "Fai". Faith was practically bouncing on her feet and grinned to her mother proudly. She was in front of him and he crawl to her she turn her back at him and said:

"Come on Connie! Climb on my backs!" And so he did, Buffy was behind them closing the car door, making sure one of the youngest was secure putting her empty hand behind Connor's butt.

"Daddy! We're home!" Cheered Faith. "I'm starving, Conn too." The two had managed to wake Dawn that spotting Spike, exclaimed "Spy!" shaking her small arms at him, he smiled grabbing the rugrat from Buffy.

"Hey Niblet, come here." He them give her a kiss and started playing with her.

Angel got Connor from Faith and procedure in smashing him with kisses the small boy giggled and after a second he also pick Faith up giving her kisses, he sit her down while finishing the pancakes with Connor on his hip.

"It's ready!" He voiced. Buffy had been watching them beaming like she had just won the lottery.

"Let's dig." Faith and her mother said before smiled at one another.

They ate, Dawn being fed by Spike while Angel was busy with Connor, Faith finished eating, jump from her sit and run to the living room to watch cartoons.

Dawn was playing with Spike's hair and Connor had just thrown his arms for his "Ma". So even if they wanted anything else, they were buried with Scooby Doo, Barbie and the Swan, and any other cartoon on Disney Channel.

After that the kids decided to play, around four o'clock Buffy was exhausted outside in the garden and Faith, Dawn and Connor, like herself were sweat, with mud and leaves on themselves. They got in, Faith being raced by Angel because according to her she was clean as a bin.

"I'm clean daddy! Uncle, tell him!" She said running behind Spike's legs.

"Clean?" Angel asked incredulously, Buffy laughed in the bathroom, having troubled enough with the other two trouble makers.

"Come Fai! Let's play!" To the adults surprise she did and gosh did they spent time on that shower.

They were certainly a force to reckon. After eating dinner they finally felt tired falling asleep on their parents and uncle's arms. Buffy, Angel and Spike pout the kids on Buffy's room closing the door carefully.

"We need Red." Said the British. "Is not that I have a problem with them, Dawn is a cutie, Connor is quite the little man and Faith is a freaking hurricane and I adore them, but..."

"We need to know the reason." Supplied the slayer.

"Point taken." He said and Angel nodded.

"Scoobies and Fangers meeting them?" Angel suppressed a laugh on his lover's way of putting.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Rupert." Spike announced.

"I'm calling Cordy, we are going to need everyone." Angel said, while Buffy passed her fingers through her hair.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Everyone was on Buffy's living room you sure could count on Wesley and Giles to bring the books and Willow and Tara to provide the witchcraft. Xander and Gunn sure were worried with the food and had brought donnuts enough for a troop, not forgetting the kids and vamps they also had brought baby super and blood. Cordy on the other way, together with Lorne had gone crazy with baby and child clothes and shoes and Fred made sure they would forget everything else such as bottles, washing and diapering.

In some hours the guest room would become a baby\child room. For now, they need answers, and after going through a variety of books and theories, the gang was getting bored and uneasy.

"What haven't we tried yet?" Anya asked cleared annoyed.

"Spells? We can keep looking." Tara said.

"Something tells that it wasn't a simple spell." Giles murmured, cleaning his glasses.

"Mommy... I had a bad dream" A very sleepy Faith said running to her mother, tears on her eyes.

"It's okay, hun. You're save." Buffy said, combing Faith's hair with her fingers.

Giles eyed both girls in awe surprise, it was so interesting, Faith had the same eyes, but there was something about the way she hugged her mother that showed them how that small girl was still Faith, there was admiration and another thing the watcher had always saw – love.

Whatever memories the oracles had gave her, Buffy had always been someone she could turn to.

Angel pulled his arms around both of them, while the team joined in another research.


	11. Dream a little dream of me

_Hey you guys!_

_Sorry it took me forever to update, my muse was having an internal battle, she didn't know if she was going right or left, hopefully you will enjoy it ;)_

_xoxo,_

_Nat_

* * *

Perhaps they weren't seeing the point of the spell; maybe what they needed was to have this chance. After all Dawn, Connor and Faith had lost their entire childhood 'cause of monks, crazy vampire hunters and wicked oracles, so yeah, this could be their second chance.

Buffy took her eldest child to bed, kissing her forhead and lighting a lampshade making the room shine in a blue color. She had a feeling Faith might be the one to come back to her natural form earlier than her siblings, but at the same time she kept thinking about all the memories the oracles had gave her and if the answer was not replacing them with new and happy memories.

"Mommy?" Faith whispered in her dreamy state "Will you sing me a song?" Buffy lay down and curled up on her daughter's side "Okay, sugar bear, what'd you wanna hear? _Somewhere over the rainbowl_? The girl smiled turning to her mother's and hugging her dorso "No momma, another.." She said snuggling deeper into her mother's embrace while Buffy starts singing "_Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree…" _while at the same time she played with her child's hair, sending her to a dreamland sleep while still softly whisphering_"Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be…" _

"…_dream a little dream of me_." Angel finished watching her from the door, extending his hand to her. Buffy smiled extracting herself out of Faith's bed gently without alarming or waking the girl, and catching her lover's hand kissing him slighlty.

"God, I love you so much." He murmured on her lips, she smirked before feeling his lips connect to hers again.

For Buffy being a parent was something natural, came so easily she hadn't much thought of it, much to Angel's surprise. But now that their children needed more than support and affection, she was terrified. How she could be the mother they needed her to be so the effects of the spell vanished?

She thought about her youngest, what Connor missed? What Dawn lost while being a key, and most of all Faith, it ached to think how much damage the powers had done to them.

"What's going on that head of yours?" Angel queried while playing with his wife's hair they were laying down in bed simply happy to be together, able to share all this. "Maybe, we have to give them what they missed!" Buffy said sitting "I mean, take Faithy for example, they sent her to a drugged mother and a drunk father, then her watcher was a freaking psychopath who tried to kill her later, what has she missed Angel? Her childhood? Her teens? I don't know! And I'm so scared to mess this up.

How about we make a plan; we could talk to the gang and see what they think, if they agree with you theory, my love. Now sleep a bit, will ya? I'll check the gang and the kids." He whispers kissing her forehead.

Angel left the room, going to his baby's room, well it had become the baby's room if you had entered this morning you would had say it was a perfect teenage girl room, but now, the bed had been put aside and two cribs were positioned side by side.

Dawn was sleeping calmly; the up and down rise of her small chest warming his heart, the younger girl had light blond hair a small smile on her lips. His son slumbered, his thumb in his month, his breath coming out in small puffs his hair dark like his father's was messy on the pillow.

Buffy was probably right, Connor had lost his childhood in a hell dimension and Dawnie hadn't had one at all, not unless you consider memories created by crazy monks a decent childhood.

He touch both his children and went down to check on the gang, apparently most had left, his gang had gone to the mansion, which was the most obvious and reasonable thing to do. Giles and Wesley were still looking over a book, Willow had slept over on the couch, Xander was sprawled on the floor, and Anya had a book on her lap sitting in the armchair.

"Sire?" Spike called in a whisper. "Sorry William, did I wake you?" He replied.

"Nah, I was wondering if the rugrats are okay." He said getting up. "They're fine, just checked on them." Angel responded.

"The slayer got a clue of anything?" His child asked in wonder.

"She has an idea, not sure how is going to turn out though."

"Involves killing? Because I don't think the kids need that." Angel laugh on his childe's antics, he was a ridiculous man, scratch that a pathetic excuse for a vampire, not that he would ever let him know that.

"Buffy thinks that if we give them their childhood and experiences they have lost the moment they came here it might trigger the spell, show us the way."

"Blonde has a nice theory, I'll give her that. We just have to convince the others." Giles and Wesley raised their head from their respective books smiling at the two vampires. "Buffy is right, is the only way, because everything else is certainly a blur." said the eldest watcher.

"My back is killing me. I'm too old for this." Giles murmured and both vampires sighed. Yet they knew he wouldn't do otherwise.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Wesley cleaning his glasses.

"In bed, told her to get some sleep." Angel answered "Tea guys?"

"Oh, why not?" They said shrugging.

**_Meanwhile in Buffy's dreamland_**

_Buffy was touching her belly, her first child, Joyce was gonna lose it, she was only seventeen, how the heck she would cope with a child? Especially now, without her soul mate; she could imagine her child already a baby with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, with perfect little hands._

_She went into a sleep state of mind_ _, the oracles came into the room and decided she couldn't or better wouldn't have this child; the first toy Buffy had bought for her unborn child was taken, as was the child's soul itself. She woke up feeling empty as if something majorly important had been taken from her, she thought of Angel and his scared brown eyes looking back at her. It would haunt her forever._

_It was been clear to Buffy that this dream would show her how her children happened, she didn't know how or who was giving her this, but she would fully accept it. Maybe like this she would know how to reach them._

_The next was quite obvious and she wasn't surprise to see that after the 'dream' she had had with Angel the course was pretty much the same, except she was a bit older this time. And finally, when she went to LA to confront him, their night together and when Angel decided her life was more valuable to him then his, her last baby was again erased from her body and mind._

_The dream was changed to a small baby touching Buffy's face. Brown hair and dark eyes, she instantly recognized the child – Faith, so perfectly smiling at her. _

_In a flash the scene was changed, she was in her room now, her mother smiling at the child, but this wasn't Faith, it was Dawn, sleeping profoundly in a crib posted in the side of Buffy's bed. The infant was so young that it barely had hair and Joyce was simply charmed by it. _

_For the last time the scene changed, Buffy was in a room she didn't recognize for the first moment but a smile came across her face the moment she saw Angel, he was inclined towards the crib whispering an Irish lullaby, she knew, without a doubt that it should be Connor, her baby boy, Buffy walked reaching Angel and hugging him from behind. _

_"He's so perfect, love." Angel said, holding her arms around him. She kissed his back murmuring a 'humm'. _

She felt someone move beside her and turned waking surprise by all of it. "Angel?"

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." He answered.

"I just had the strangest dream ever. How is it even possible? To see them and have an idea of what could have been if they hadn't been taken away from my arms reach." A tear escaped her eyes.

"Oh, beloved, we will make it better, I know. We will figure it out. Tomorrow the gang will be here and we will talk with them about your idea, Giles, Wes and Spike agreed that it is the most logical thing to do." He told her, kissing her head. She snuggled up to his side a bit more, closing her eyes to try and go back to sleep.


End file.
